That's Something New
by CherryDragona
Summary: When Ash got into a fight with Paul about the way he treats his pokemon, someone mysteriously came in to stop the fight. That someone was well known to Ash and Brock. My OC Dragon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me :P

My OC(Dragon)and Paul. Have fun reading then…. =.='''

Dragon was walking to the Pokémon center until she heard a noise near a park which sounded like a Pikachu she knew. But that is what she thought. After she heard that she forgot about the Pokémon center and went to see what was going on.

When she had arrived she saw a lot of children's/teens , Ash, Brock, an unknown girl who was about Ash's age with a white winter-looking hat, a scarf around her neck, 2 triangular clips on each side of her face that holds up some hair and a piplup. The unknown boy was the same age-looking as the unknown girl but he has dark purple hair, mad-looking, book bag, and a jacket.

She then asked an random teen about what was going on.

"What is going on?"

"Oh this kid -pointing to Ash- said about an insult and stuff like that. Which caused the other one –pointing at the unknown boy- to have a fight." Answer the Teen

"Oh. Okay thank for the info" Said Dragon.

"Your welcome but why ask, It's not like you know that kid who started the fight?"

"Oh you are so wrong on that. I know who he is. And I'm going to stop this before Officer Jenny comes."

"Go ahead then."

Once she was done talking to the teen she started moving to the 'fight'.

"Ash stop fighting. This is attracting too much attention." Said the unknown girl.

"I agree. Ash stop this useless fight right Now" said Brock.

"I would stop if he would just stop insulting my Pokémon!" said/yelled Ash.

"Well you can deal with this later or we might get in trouble with Officer Jenny" said the girl.

"OH MY OFFICER JENNY!" Yammered Brock.

"Even if I get in trouble I want him to apologize to my Pokémon for what he said" getting ready to attack if it wasn't for the unknown girl who tugged on one of Ash's arm.

"You should just listen to your so called 'Friends'" said the unknown boy with his hand in his pocket.

"WHY YOU!" again about to attack when he heard something or _**someone**_ unexpectedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN SO STOP RIGHT THERE ASHY-BOY. You are causing too much attention and please listen to your friends." Said Dragon pointing at Ash and his gang.

Ash then whip his head to the direction of the female voice that would only call him that except Gary.

"Oh My Gosh it's you Dragon it's been so long. Why are you here anyway?" asked Ash forgetting the fight with the unknown boy.

"I know it's been long Ash. And I'm here because I need to fight the Gym Leader to get my seventh badge. So I see you have one more rival and who are you?" asked Dragon pointing at the girl and the boy.

"Oh her name is Dawn and the other one –glaring at the boy- is Paul who think he is all so high and mighty."

"This here is Dragon one of my childhood friend and really strong"

"Nice to meet you Dawn and Paul" said Dragon shaking Dawn's hand and Paul's.

"Nice to meet you too Dragon" answered Dawn excitingly before shaking back.

"Hn whatever. As if you are strong, you look so weak like her –pointing at Dawn who glared-and I bet you also have weak Pokémon." Said Paul.

"Tsk Tsk. I'm not like what you think I am. We can have a match when I get to the Pokémon center and get rid of this crowd…"

"Okay I will help" said Brock.

"Thank Brock."

"Kid's go back home there nothing to watch here so go home"

"AWWWW and we wanted to see a Pokémon fight." yammered one of the kids

"Well too bad kids the shows over so now go before your moms start worrying."

"Fine" said the kinds simultaneously.

On their way to the Pokémon center Paul kept staring at the back of Dragon thinking about what she said "I'm not like what you think I am".

"Hey Paul what are you thinking about?" asked Brock even if they only knew about each other a little.

"Nothing that concerns you." Answered Paul in his usual cold voice

"It's got to something since I can see that on your face."

"Fine then answer this What does she mean by "I'm not like what you think I am" "Asked Paul

"Well that I can't answer for you …. "

"You see what I mean"

"But what I can tell you is that you will find out soon enough"

"HUH?" said Paul with a puzzled face for once.

"What about-…"he didn't get to finish when he found out he was left along with Brock in front of him and with the gang.

Once they have arrived Dragon gave her Pokéball to Nurse Joy to let her examine it without any trouble. Like Brock who gets all cheesy and says corny lines.

After a few moments of waiting Dianna saw Nurse Joy.

"Hello. Your Pokémon are all in shape and healthy."

"Thanks You Nurse Joy"

"No problem. Come back if you ever need something."

"Okay I'll be going." Said Dragon before going to meet the gang and Paul for a Pokémon battle.

"Okay so are you ready?" asked Brock

"Yup." Answered Dragon.

"Yea... let's just get this over with." Answered Paul after Dragon.

"So then let the battle begin"

"Come on out Honchcrow" Said Paul throwing a pokeball which an Honchcrow appear.

"Hhm … An Honchcrow very nice. But I think you can beat that" said Dragon to the pokeball in her hand before throwing a pokeball and said…

"Come on out Ninetales." And then Ninetales came out of it. And it landed in front of Honchcrow.

TBC…(||)^w^(||)


	3. Chapter 3

"Honchcrow use shadow ball" Called out Paul.

Honchcrow stared to charge up a dark ball of energy from its beak/mouth to blast it at Ninetales.

"Ninetales use thunderbolt"

Paul had a shocked face but didn't show it since he never knew a Ninetales can learn Thunderbolt.

**~SIDELINES~**

"Wow she really did do what she told us when she was going to teach Ninetales a thunder move but I never expect it to be thunderbolt." Said Brock.

"Ahhh I remember that time. I wonder if she made her other Pokémon learn some of those cool moves?" Asked Ash but no one answer back.

"COOL, she is amazing. I want to make her teach me some moves that some types of Pokémon can't use right Piplup?" Dawn said to her Piplup and Piplup nodded and continued staring at the battle between Paul and Dragon.

**~BACK TO THE BATTLE~**

Ninetales started to store up some thunder in one of it's 9 tails and waiting for Dragon to tell him when to blast it

"NOW!"

Ninetales blasted the thunderbolt at Honchcrow but at the same time Honchcrow let its shadow ball blast as well.

Both attacks collided but it didn't hit one another.

"Ninetales use Dragon Pulse and then Thunderbolt again"

Ninetales nodded and did opened its mouth before 6 black purple shadow ores appeared and it got bigger and bigger until it was like a shadow ball. Once it was fully prepared it blasted the Dragon Pulse at Honchcrow

"Honchcrow dodge all of them and use Hidden Power" Paul called.

Honchcrow only nodded started dodging all the Dragon Pulses but the 2 last one made a direct hit. Honchcrow stood back up and used Hidden Power with made white spots appear over its whole body before the white spots became rocks and blast it off.

"Ninetales dodge"

Ninetales dodge with the thunderbolt ready too.

"Now use thunderbolt Ninetales" Said Dragon trying to finish the battle.

Ninetales nodded and strike the thunderbolt at Honchcrow, flashing blue and yellow colors. After the dust cleared everyone saw that Honchcrow had a swirl on as the eye which meat it couldn't battle any longer.

Brock then comes up with the Ash and Dawn right behind him. He reached the white line of the field and he puts his right hand up where Dragon was standing.

"The winner of this battle is Dragon and her Ninetales. Congratulations on winning Dragon." Brock said.

Dragon then talked up to them with Ninetales right behind her. When she reached near them she smiled and Ninetales stopped next to her feet before rubbing his head against her.

"Congratulations" Dawn said with Piplup nodding its head.

"Good Job Dragon" Ash said after Dawn and Pikachu nodding its head.

"Thanks guys" Answered Dragon.

"Useless! How can you not beat a Ninetales?" He asked looking at his Honchcrow's pokeball

Dragon then went up to Paul and reach out her hand for a handshake.

"Well that was a good battle but you need to learn how to work on bonding with your Pokémon" Said Dragon still have her hand out and smiling.

"Hn, thanks and I don't need to bond with them they are just tools to me" Answered Paul before taking Dragon's hand into an handshake and blushing at her smile

"Your Welcome but really you have to learn that." Smiled Dragon letting go of Paul's hand

"Whatever" said Paul kind of missing Dragon's warmth from her hand.

"Okay guys its almost getting late, we should head back in or nurse joy is going to be worried." Brock pointed out while pointing at the sky.

"Yeah, we should" Ash said with Dawn agreeing with him.

TBC….

I hope u liked since I'm not that good with battle scenes.


	4. WARNING:  AUTHOR'S NOTE

**WARNING: ~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~**

**Hi… I noe I take a while to update but plz deal with me since I go to skool and its sorta fun since im in agriculture and I might only update every Friday or Saturday so to who ever enjoy my stories thx u for your cooperation. ^^ **


End file.
